WO 2004/065050 describes a method to solder a capacitor to a printed circuit board (PCB). In order to achieve a defined thickness of the solder layer between the capacitor and the PCB, the solder paste contains a solder material and a spacer material, which has a melting point higher than the melting point of the solder material. Typically, the spacer material is in form of spheres. During heating of the solder paste, the solder paste is heated to a temperature that is higher than the melting point of the solder material, but lower than the melting point of the spacer material. The spacer material stays as a solid in the paste, so that the capacitor and the PCB are spaced at a predetermined thickness from each other after the heating process. The distance between the capacitor and PCB can be varied by varying the dimensions of the spacer material in the solder paste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,256 refers to a notebook with a printed circuit board (PCB) including a heat generating IC chip. The chip on the PCB is cooled by clamp contacting the PCB between a cover and a cooling plate having four bosses with holes for inserting screws. The cover and cooling plate with the PCB in between are clamped together by inserting screws from the cover to the holes in the cooling plate. Between the chip and the cooling plate, which is made of a metal with high electrical and thermal conductivity, an electrically and thermally conductive layer is arranged.